


Behind the Scenes

by Toad_Town



Category: Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Encouragement, Fluff, M/M, Mute Link, One-Shot, Smash bros. mansion, date, genre awareness, pre-smash 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 03:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toad_Town/pseuds/Toad_Town
Summary: After filming one of the trailers for Smash 4, Pit and Link go on a date and discuss their games.





	Behind the Scenes

“You don’t stand a chance!” Pit yells, blocking one of Link’s arrows. Link smirks and uses his tornado boomerang to knock him back. Their swords clash for a bit, then Pit lets his guard down so Link can strike. He gets launched back across the stage, then acts surprised when Palutena beams in for her introduction. They freeze so they can edit in her introduction later, then Link lets the green-haired goddess overpower him.

 “That’s perfect, thanks guys!” The Nintendo crew says. “See you next week when Dark Pit gets here.” They wave good-bye, then head back towards the Smash house.

“You want to do something tonight?” Pit asks. Link smiles and nods. “Picnic at the battlefield?” He gives him a thumbs up and walks off to get ready. Pit heads off to welcome Palutena to Smash. 

“Hey there, Lady Palutena. It’s awesome to finally have you here!”

“Good afternoon, Pit.” 

“Come on, I’ll show you to your room.” He leads her through the mansion, both of them signing a petition from Ness to invite Lucas back. They open the door to her room, which has a nice bed, a decent closet, and its own bathroom. “Ooh, better than most newcomers.” 

“Guess they know how to treat a goddess,” she smiles. 

“I’ll let you get settled. See you later!”

She waves goodbye and he jogs off to the pantry. He borrows a picnic basket and starts filling it with food.

  


He meets Link on the floating battlefield. They eat quietly and watch the new and old fighters train for the upcoming game. “This is gonna be great,” Pit says. “You hear they’re taking out slipping?”

 _No story mode_ , Link writes on the board he carries.

“Yeah…” he trails off. Then he leads Link to the top of the stage. “Hey, look all the way over there.” Link squints, then grins and nods excitedly. Way in the distance is the Breath of the Wild overworld. “That’s coming out soon, right?”

He quickly scrawls on the board. _Yeah, real soon! They’re calling it “Zelda 2015”, so late next year!_

“Oh man, awesome!” He suddenly looks a little downcast. “I miss Uprising. There hasn’t been anything about another Kid Icarus game since then. I don’t want another twenty year break.”

Link gently pats Pit’s shoulder. “I mean, people loved Uprising. It’s a cult classic! Why don’t they want to capitalize on that?” Link shrugs, at a loss for words. “Sorry, I don’t mean to complain. I don’t want to ruin our date. I should be excited for you!”

 _I’m really nervous_ , he admits.

“Really? Why?”

_People complained when Wind Waker was cel-shaded. They complained about Twilight Princess. They complained about how linear Skyward Sword was. Now it’s an open world game._

“Hey! People complain about everything. But so many more people love all your games! And they’re already so excited about it! You have nothing to be worried about.”

Link smiles and squeezes Pits hand. _You’re such a cute guy. It won’t be long until Nintendo realizes how exploitable you are._

He looks over at the Palutena’s Temple stage. “I hope you’re right.” He grins. “Race to Final Destination? Heard they’re about done remaking it.”

Link shrugs noncommittally, then smiles and sprints down. Pit chases after him, soaring through the sky.


End file.
